My Dream Come True
by sykilik101
Summary: Can't say I can write a summary for this fic. Just read the thing for yourselves. OneShot AAML


**This story starts during the Kanto Pokemon League. I made up the match that Ash fights in. **

"It takes both sunshine and rain to make a rainbow."

**

* * *

**

My Dream Come True

* * *

"Alright, Ash, you ready to go down?" Kyle yelled across the Pokemon Stadium.

"No way. You're the one who's going down!" Ash yelled back.

Ash was competing in the last round of the Pokemon League. Everything he had trained for had all led up to this moment. Now, all that stood between him and becoming a Pokemon Master was the trainer standing across the battlefield.

"This will be a 3-on-3 match. The first trainer to knock out the other trainer's Pokemon will be the winner. Are both trainers ready?" The judge asked looking at both of the trainers.

"I'm ready." Ash said, a determined look on his face.

"So am I." Kyle said, looking just as determined.

"Let the match…begin!" The judge yelled, waving both of this flags.

"Go, Ninetales." Kyle exclaimed, throwing one of his Pokeballs. The Ninetales came out in a flash of light, releasing a loud howl.

"A Ninetales, huh? Alright then. Go Tauros!" Ash threw his Pokeball, releasing the bull Pokemon. It let out a roar, scraping its hooves across the ground.

"Ninetales, use Flamethrower." Kyle commanded. The fox Pokemon opened its mouth, shooting red-hot flames at Tauros.

"Tauros, move out of the way and use Take Down!" Ash yelled.

Tauros moved to the side, thereby dodging the flames. It then charged Ninetales, hitting it dead on its side. It cried out in pain as it was flung across the field.

"Ninetales! Are you alright?" Kyle asked. It slowly stood up and got into its fighting position again. This Pokemon wasn't going to go down without a fight.

"Alright Ninetales! Now attack it with Fire Spin!" It released its flames, and they began to spin around Tauros.

"Now use Fire Blast!" Kyle called out.

The attack was powerful, and many in the stadium could hear Tauros' cries of pain. When the Fire Spin subsided, everyone was surprised. Tauros was still standing, although just barely.

"No way! How is it still standing?" Kyle asked, bewildered.

"Heh. My Tauros is pretty stubborn." Ash said smiling. "Tauros, hit it with Take Down! Full force!"

Tauros charged forward and rammed into Ninetales. It rolled across the field, and when it stopped, it didn't move. The Take Down had been too much for it.

"Ninetales is unable to continue. The round goes to Ash!" The judge said, raising the flag in his hand to Ash.

"Alright! Way to go, Tauros!" Ash cried, jumping up and down.

Tauros let out a roar, as if celebrating its victory. Then, as if in slow motion, it fell down to the ground. The combination of the Fire Spin and the Fire Blast was too painful for it.

"Tauros!" Ash cried.

"Both Pokemon are unable to continue. The match is tied, with one win for each trainer." The judge said. The points showed up on the big screen.

Both trainers returned their Pokemon. Then they each grabbed another Pokeball.

"Go Nidoking!" Kyle yelled, tossing his Pokeball onto the field. The Nidoking came out, and it looked ready to fight.

Ash thought to himself, "_Nidoking is a ground-type Pokemon. If I use a flying one, it'll be defenseless."_ "Go, Pidgeot!" Ash threw the Pokeball out, releasing the bird Pokemon.

"_A flying-type. This isn't good."_ Kyle thought to himself.

"Let round 2…begin!" The judge said, waving his flags.

"Go, Pidgeot. Use your Gust attack!" Ash yelled. Pidgeot flew up, and flapped its wings hard, kicking up a powerful wind. Nidoking was eventually blown off the ground, and it stayed there for a second. But it was all that Pidgeot needed.

"Now, Pidgeot, use Fly to send it up higher in the air!" Ash commanded. Pidgeot went under Nidoking, and knocked it higher up in the air. Needless to say, it was pretty high by now.

"Keep on hitting it with Wing Attack until it hits the ground!" Pidgeot began to fly in circles around Nidoking, constantly hitting it with its wings. Eventually, it slammed into the ground. When the dust cleared, Nidoking was lying on its back, fainted.

"Nidoking is unable to continue. The round goes to Ash!" The judge said, raising the flag towards Ash.

"Way to go, Pidgeot! You did it!" Ash cried, happier than before.

"Pidgeot!" It cried out, flying in circles around the field.

Kyle was looking at the Pokeball in his hand. Ash knew that he had saved his strongest Pokemon for last, so he was expecting a challenge.

"Alright, come on out!" He said, tossing the Pokeball up high. The Pokemon appeared out of its Pokeball. Ash's eyes widened in surprise.

Standing there was a big Pokemon. It was tan in color, and it had what looked like antennas on its head. Its tail swung back and forth, and it was moving its wings in a relaxed fashion. It let out a cry, to signal that it was ready.

"A…a Dragonite?" Ash said, shocked at the Pokemon standing before him. He then remembered that winning the final round wasn't going to be easy.

"Alright, Pidgeot, you ready to go?" Ash asked determinedly.

It let out a loud cry, confident of its abilities, and as a sign of respect to its opponent.

"Let round 3…begin!" The judge said, signaling the start of the round with a wave of his flags.

"Pidgeot, use Razor Wind!" Ash commanded to Pidgeot.

It released the attack, hitting Dragonite right on. It staggered back, but quickly regained its posture.

"Ha. You thought that would hurt my Dragonite? Looks like you need to be taught how powerful it is. Dragonite, use Thunderbolt!" Kyle yelled. Dragonite charged up electricity around its body, then released it at Pidgeot.

"Pidgeot, move out of the way!" Ash called out.

Pidgeot quickly dodged it, but was still hit by some of the electricity. It started to free-fall, but quickly got its strength back.

"Are you all right, Pidgeot?" Ash asked. It cawed out in response.

"Alright, Pidgeot, use Sky Attack!" Ash yelled. Pidgeot's body began to glow brightly, and it flew right at Dragonite.

"Dragonite, dodge it!" Kyle commanded. It easily flew out of the way, causing Pidgeot to crash into the wall.

"Pidgeot!" Ash cried. When the smoke cleared, Pidgeot was lying on the ground, unconscious.

"Pidgeot is unable to continue. The round goes to Kyle!" The judge declared, waving the flag in his hand towards Kyle.

"Alright, Dragonite!" Kyle exclaimed.

Ash returned Pidgeot to its Pokeball. "You did good, Pidgeot." He looked at Pikachu. "You ready, buddy?"

"Pika!" He exclaimed, and ran out to the field.

"This will be the final round of this match. Begin!" The judge said.

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" Ash yelled.

"Piiikaaachuuuuuuuu!" Pikachu cried out, releasing a huge electric shock, hitting Dragonite with it. It staggered backwards, but used its wings to get back on its feet.

"So, you wanna play like that, huh? Well, we can play that game. Dragonite, use Dragon Rage!" Kyle commanded. Dragonite launched the attack at Pikachu, hitting it and sending it flying backwards.

"Are you alright, Pikachu?" Ash asked. Pikachu stood up; looking like it would fall any second now.

"Alright Pikachu, let's finish this. Use maximum-voltage Thunder! Give 'em everything you got!" Ash yelled.

"Piiiiikaaaaachuuuuuuuuuuu!" Pikachu screamed, letting out its most powerful Thunder attack.

"Dragonite, use your Hyper Beam! Don't hold anything back!" Kyle yelled.

It let out a loud roar, charging up the beam. It launched it at full force. The two attacks collided into each other, creating an enormous explosion. Slowly, but surely, the smoke cleared…

* * *

Delia knocked on the door to Ash's room. As soon as he had gotten home, he went straight to his room and hadn't come out since. His face was red and flushed, and he looked very distraught. She knew why, everyone in Pallet Town did, but she didn't want to disturb him. She knew that he needed time to himself, to think things through. However, he had been up in his room for hours on end, and she didn't want him to be cooped up in his room all day.

"Ash?" she asked. No response.

She knocked on the door again. "Ash?" she called out.

When he didn't respond, she slowly opened the door and looked inside. Ash was lying asleep on his bed. His hat was on the floor, as well as his fingerless gloves. His right arm was hanging over the edge of the bed. He was lying on his side, so he was facing the door. Delia walked closer to Ash, slowly, to wake him up. As she got closer, she saw something on his face. When she further examined it, she realized what they were. They were dried up tear streaks.

She frowned a little. She knew how much this meant to Ash. Ever since he was a boy, his biggest dream had been to become a Pokemon Master. For years he had trained, hoping to someday be the best. He had never given up, even when the challenge seemed too great. Only just a month ago, he had earned his eighth Gym badge, which qualified him for the Pokemon League. When he had called her from Viridian City, he had been so happy. Now, he was asleep in his room, having cried himself to sleep.

She lightly shook him. "Ash, honey, wake up." He stirred for a bit, then his eyes opened. The first thing he saw was his mom's face, smiling down at him.

"Mom?" He asked sleepily.

"Ash, it's time for dinner." She told him.

"I'm not really that hungry." He said, sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

"Are you sure?" she asked. "I made your favorite."

"No, I'm okay." He said, standing up. "I think I'm going to go for a walk. I need some time to think."

"You've been up in your room all day, Ash Ketchum." She said, her hands on her hips.

Ash sighed, then sat back down on his bed. Suddenly, he heard a bell ring.

"Oh, that must be the pie." Delia walked over to the door, but before leaving, she turned to Ash and said, "Ash, don't give up on your dreams so easily. You may have lost this year, but there's always next year. And plus, there are other competitions for you until then." And with that, she left.

Ash sat there on his bed, wondering what to do, when he heard his door creak a little. Ash looked and saw Pikachu standing there. It also had a sad look on its face, although not as sad as Ash's.

"Hey, buddy." Ash said quietly. Pikachu bounded over to him and jumped on his lap.

"Pika Pi? Chu Pikachu?" Pikachu asked.

"It's not fair, Pikachu." Ash said.

"Chu?" Pikachu asked, cocking its head to the side.

"I mean, me and you and everyone else trained for forever. We always did everything right, and we always tried our hardest. And we still didn't win." Ash said, moisture starting to build up in his eyes again.

"Pika kachu Pika! Pi Pichu?" Pikachu asked.

Ash smiled a little. "Yeah, you're right. And next time, we'll win for sure!" He exclaimed.

"Pika!" Pikachu cheered.

"Come on. Let's go get something to eat." Ash suggested, extending his arm out to Pikachu. He crawled up Ash's arm and took his usual spot atop his shoulder.

As he walked down the stairs towards the kitchen, Ash was Brock and Misty sitting on the couch. Misty was reading a magazine, while Brock was flipping through different channels on TV.

"Hey, guys." Ash said. Misty looked away from her magazine, and Brock stopped tapping the remote.

"Hey Ash. You alright?" Brock asked, turning off the TV.

"What do you mean?" Ash asked, confused.

"You sure are dense, aren't you?" Misty asked, looking back at her magazine.

"Hey, take that back!" Ash yelled.

"Hey, take it easy, you two." Brock said. He didn't want an all-out brawl to break out. "What I meant was, you ran off after you lost the match. You didn't even stay behind for the awards ceremony." Brock said.

"Oh, that. Yeah, I'm okay. With Pikachu's help, I got over it. Right buddy?" Ash asked, looking at the Pokemon on his shoulder.

"Pika!" He cheered, raising his hand up in the air.

Ash walked towards the kitchen. "If you guys are hungry, then come on. We can get something to eat." He said.

Brock and Misty shortly followed him. They hadn't eaten since the competition. As soon as they entered, they saw Ash at the table, already downing his 3rd plate.

Brock and Misty sweatdropped. "Wow. Even after losing in the Pokemon League, his hunger is still the same as a Snorlax's." Misty said. Ash glared at her for a second, and he was about to say something, when he realized that his mouth was full, so saying something wouldn't have been good idea. He just continued to eat his dinner.

15 minutes later, Brock and Misty were shaking their heads, looking at a beached Ash and a content Pikachu. Ash was picking at his teeth with a toothpick.

"Man, that was good, huh Pikachu?" Ash half-said, half-groaned.

"Cha…" was all it could say.

Ash looked over at the clock. It was already 8:00.

"Guys, I'm gonna hit the hay. If you want to stay over, you're welcome to." Ash said, struggling to get up. Brock stood up and helped him.

"Thanks, Brocko." Ash said quietly.

"Man, you must be tired, huh?" Brock asked, helping Ash up the stairs.

"Well, after a meal like that, who wouldn't be?" Ash said sleepily.

"Only you, Ash…" Misty said. Ash, who was extremely tired at this point, didn't hear her. After getting into his bed, Ash and Pikachu quickly fell asleep…

* * *

"_And the winner is…Ash Ketchum!" The judge announced. The roar of the crown was ear-splitting, and yet it was so good to Ash. Finally, after all those years of training, he was a Pokemon Master. And it had been easier than he thought._

"_We will now present him with the Champion Trophy." The announcer said, stepping up onto the podium. Ash walked up on the opposite side._

"_Congratulations on your victory here at the Indigo Plateau! You are now an official Pokemon Master!" The announcer said, handing Ash the trophy._

_Ash raised his trophy up in the air, and the crowd went ecstatic. He turned around and saw Brock and Misty running towards him._

"_Hey, man, congrats. Looks like you did it." Brock said._

"_Yeah, congratulations, Ash." Misty said. Then she pretended to start to cry. "My…my little Ash is finally all grown up."_

"_Hey, shut up!" Ash said, his face a light red._

"_I know, Ash." Misty said, putting her arm over his shoulders._

_Ash looked into her eyes. His heart rate started to increase, and he suddenly felt compelled to say something. But what?_

"_Misty…I…" Ash started. Their faces were moving closer and closer, literally inches apart…

* * *

"Ash, wake up!"_

Ash slowly opened his eyes. His sight was extremely hazy, but he could tell that it was still dark outside. He slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes. He turned to the person who woke him up, but he couldn't make out the person.

"Who's there?" He asked groggily.

"Ash, it's me." The person said.

"Misty?" Ash asked. His eyes had focused, and he could clearly make out the red-headed girl.

"Yeah, me." She said softly.

"What are you doing in here? You couldn't sleep?" He asked, sitting up fully.

"Actually, I had a bad dream, and…" She trailed off.

"And?" Ash asked. At this point, his heart rate had started increasing, but he didn't know why.

"Well, I was wondering…if I could sleep with you?" She said meekly, ending her sentence as though it were a question.

Ash's jaw dropped, but he quickly closed his mouth. His blood pressure started to increase. _"Me and Misty, in the same bed?"_ Ash thought. He simply shook it off. He shouldn't think like that. After all, she was Misty. It's not like she felt anything for him…right?

"Well, what was the dream about?" Ash asked nervously.

"Nothing!" She answered, a little too quickly.

"Oh, come on, Misty. I know you. I know that you wouldn't wake me up in the middle of the night and ask me if you could sleep with me because you had a bad dream unless the dream was really bad." Ash said, taking a breath after saying all of that.

"Well…um…" She said, stammering.

"Just tell me. I won't laugh or say anything bad." She looked into his eyes and saw sincerity. "I promise."

"Well…" she started.

"Just tell me." Ash said, somewhat sternly.

"I had a dream that you left me, alright?" She said slowly with her eyes closed. She had pretty much revealed how she felt about him. She expected him hear him laugh at her, or say something mean. However, what she heard was what she didn't expect. Nothing. She slowly opened her eyes to see a smiling Ash. She couldn't make out what he was smiling about. He stood up and walked up to her.

"And why is that a bad dream to you?" Ash asked, still smiling.

"Well…because…" She said quietly.

"I thought you said that when you got your bike back, that you were going to leave _me_." Ash said, his smile getting a tiny bit bigger.

"Ash, I forgot about that bike a long time ago." Misty admitted quietly.

"Then why'd you follow me all those years?" Ash asked, his smile still on his face.

"Well-"

But she couldn't finish her sentence. Ash grabbed her around the waist and pulled her into a kiss. It was a small, gentle kiss, but it meant the world to Misty. He backed away as quickly as he had kissed her.

"Because you love me?" Ash asked.

Misty smiled. "Yeah, Ash, because I love you." She said, closing the space between them. When they parted, Misty asked, "So, can I sleep with you?"

"Well, that depends." Ash said, a smirk on his face.

"Depends on what?" Misty asked, also smiling.

"Well, if you tell me where you keep your mallet, I'll let you." Ash said, climbing into his bed.

"In your dreams." Misty replied, crawling next to Ash.

"Don't need 'em." Ash said.

"And why is that?" Misty asked, a small smile on her face.

"Because" Ash said, kissing her. "You're my dream come true."

**xxxxx**

Okay, I know, the ending was crap. Actually, make that corny. But overall, I think I did good. Tell me whatcha think.


End file.
